My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,851 discloses a boot sock which includes a relatively narrow upper cuff with elastic yarn incorporated therein and a leg and foot with terry loops formed of a main terry yarn and extending throughout the entire inner surface of the leg and foot. An auxiliary terry yarn is knit in plated relationship with the main terry yarn in the heel and adjacent portions thereto to provide additional fabric thickness so that the heel portion of the sock fills in the enlarged heel of the western type boot. The sock disclosed in my prior patent has been very popular for wear with western type boots. However, it has been found that some wearers object to the relatively thick fabric in the leg of the sock. When this sock is worn with some types of western boots, the upper narrow cuff has a tendency to work itself down the leg of the wearer.